


Study Session

by imagine__anime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chemistry, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Sex, Smut, Studying, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagine__anime/pseuds/imagine__anime
Summary: WARNING: ⚠️ Mature content, 18+⚠️--------------------------------------What was supposed to be a simple study session for chemistry, quickly turns into a heated make-out session. Leasing too much much more.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 34
Collections: Haikyuu Stories





	Study Session

You're in bed as your boyfriend, Kuroo, kisses slowly down your neck. This was supposed to be a chemistry study session but chemistry be damned. The feeling of Kuroo's hot tongue on your skin is burning you alive. Stopping at the collar of your shirt, he moves back to your lips.

Teasingly gliding his tongue in and out of your mouth. You hate it when he does that. It gets you so wound up in seconds and Kuroo uses this to his advantage often. Though this time you have a plan.

Moving your cool hand under his shirt you lightly scratch over his abs. A low groan leaves his mouth and you smirk into the kiss. Quickly taking control of the kiss your grip his shoulders and flip him over, straddling his waist.

Leaning back you look down at his tousled hair and pink lips. You smile cheekily and ease off his shirt, exposing his abs that now have red scratch marks on them. Bending over you brush your lips over his then move down before he can capture them.

Sticking out your tongue you slide it over his smooth chest making your way down to his abs; enjoying the feeling of his hands tightening around your waist.

"Don't start anything you can't finish." His rough voice reaches you, demanding you follow through. Your lips turn upwards on his skin, you always finish what you've started.

Making your way down you caress each groove and bump on his stomach with your tongue finally reaching his pants. Unbuttoning the tops of his jeans you tug them down along with his boxers.

His stiff cock springs out and your mouth starts to water at the sight. Wrapping your hand around the base, Kuroo stifles a groan. Leaning forward you press a soft kiss on the glistening head, squeezing the base simultaneously. A growl erupts from Kuroo's throat and a giant hand swings out to grip your head. "Stop teasing Chibi-Chan."

You look up through your lashes and meet his dark eyes as you slowly bring his throbbing cock into your hollowed mouth. When the tip hits the back of your throat you let out a deep moan.

"Fuck," Kuroo groans, tightening his grip on your head, tangling his fingers in your loose strands. Swirling your tongue around him, you bob your head at a quickening pace. Kuroo's hips begin to move, never letting your mouth leave his throbbing manhood.

You reach between his legs and squeeze his balls with one hand, enjoying the moan that rips through him. You can't wait a moment longer pulling his hand out of your hair and rising up on your knees. Gripping his hardness, you crawl your way up to his legs till you are once again straddling him. Angling him at your entrance you look directly in Kuroo's eyes loving the look of utter desire clouding them.

Lowering down completely your eyes flutter closed, feeling lightheaded at the sensation of his cock so deep into you in this position. Kuroo's hands, that have naturally moved to your waist, squeeze you tightly encouraging you to move. Using his chest for balance, you begin to move, letting him come almost completely out of your folds before slamming back down.

Soon Kuroo begins to take control of the pace, chasing after his own release and you gladly follow. The buildup was so intense that when Kuroo tilts his hips up, even more, you see stars and throw your head back in ecstasy. "Kuroo," you cry out, feeling your climax hurdling toward you.

And at that moment, Kuroo grits his teeth and delivers one final forceful thrust. An animal-like roar comes out of his chest as he comes violently inside of the condom. You still feel the hot burst of cum through the rubber, triggering your own orgasm. Your body shaking and quivering with pleasure above him.

Finally falling down across his chest you blink away the stars from your vision; slowly coming down from the high of your release.

"You know," you say breathlessly lifting your head to look at Sam. "We should study together more often." He lets out a tired laugh, pulling your sweaty body closer letting you rest your head against his beating heart.


End file.
